User talk:Lasifer
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120704030331/deadliestfiction/images/3/38/Venom.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120704030241/deadliestfiction/images/6/69/Shuma-win2.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120704030404/deadliestfiction/images/a/a9/Linkani.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/deadliestfiction/images/9/9c/Bison.gif Make sure you use the "Leave Message" button to the right, as well as leave a topic and your signature! The reply will be on this talk page. ''Don't directly edit an old topic to talk about a new topic, or it will be deleted.'' Urgent New message I am so wasting this clean space with a pointless message. . That is all —Arrow(talk)→ 00:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Damn you EA, DAMN YOU!!!!!! —Arrow(talk)→ 01:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Deletions Not to be rude, but I noticed you have been deleting a bunch of warrior pages, including some of mine, without giving any particular reason why. Would you please explain this? SPARTAN 119 (talk) 15:16, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : They did not meet the page criteria or were not needed, sorry. 15:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) This is Affectos. I was wondering why you deleted my Bass Reeves page. I had used him in a match-up, and had posted the battle. You reasoning made no sense and a simple message would have sufficent. I will be putting the page back up. 15:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, fine with me. Please sign in next time. 15:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) The Jokerz Sorry Sorry for adding it. I thought it would work as it is a sort of common thread between the warriors, but I guess not... SPARTAN 119 (talk) 01:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Paging Dr. Moore... I have some news that might interest you, and a proposition for you. Firstly, I have been watching MLP: FIM on YouTube, hoping to see for myself if it holds up as good as the fans say it does. I am proud to say that it does. I am a film student, and in my opinion, the creaters of this show put their all into it. It has great cinimatography and editing, excellent character development, excellent writing, and is truly a good show for people of all ages. Secondly, I would like to use this opportunity to propose a battle collabration with you: two chaotic deities in a no-holds-barred battle to the death - Yogg-Saron, the Fiend of a Thousand Faces from Warcraft, against Discord, the Spirit of Chaos from MLP.CuchulainSetanta (talk) 17:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Here's my plan for how this will play out. I will back Yogg-Saron in this fight, while you back Discord. I will host the battle, but I would appreciate it if you create Discord's character page while I create Yogg-Saron's. The final battle will be a joint effort. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to bring them up. CuchulainSetanta (talk) 16:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yogg-Saron's page is complete. Infobox has been fixed. CuchulainSetanta (talk) 17:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I would also be happy to have one of your custom banners for this fight. CuchulainSetanta (talk) 20:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Will this work? CuchulainSetanta (talk) 20:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Most certainly. CuchulainSetanta (talk) 00:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I notice that you have been pretty busy with other work on the site. I don't want to be a burden, but would you be able to get Discord's character page and weapons/abilities up soon? CuchulainSetanta (talk) 23:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) We still doing this? CuchulainSetanta (talk) 06:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Revamping I have noticed you have marked some of the weapons for revamping. That's fine and all, however, some of my articles cover a class of weapons, such as European Sword or Scimitar, with sub-entries for variants. In my opinion, current standards for weapon revamping do not work for these as the variants within are radically different to fit in one infobox and should have their own separate description and users sections. How would you suppose fixing this, preferably while keeping the individual subsections (i.e. Viking Sword, Arming Sword, Longsword, and Two-Handed Sword in European Sword) and individual users sections. Should I insert an infobox anyway and simply put "variable" in all the fields? Also, I want to keep the multiple pics of the various variants. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 03:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban Seriously, unban me, I can count tons of times when you've said i suck now unban me.Tomahawk23 (talk) 22:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Fallout Tournament Hey Las. Just Kevlar, asking if you still have room in the Fallout tournament. I posted my stats on the blog, but didn't get a responce. KevlarNinja (talk) 21:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) las moore i dare you to challenge me in a battle in the cartoon tournament Nutterbutter12 (talk) 21:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC)nutterbutter12 On User Tourneys Las, you have no grounds to ban me. Unban me right now!Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Fallout users Hey, if you're still thinking about adding that other round with me and Vile, I was thinking, maybe you could fill the slots with two winners from the other rounds. Sort of a 'back for blood" feel to it. Hellboy vs Hellblazer Hey Dr. Moore, you commented on my http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Manofgod/Hellboy_vs_Hellblazer battle that'll you'll vote later. Hope that the vote will come, and hey please put some edges on why you're chosen warrior should won. TY Ohh not being an admin anymore is how I ruined df for you but still you had no rights to ban me but I am banned from chat for what appears to be 3 months so yeah that sort of worked. Nutterbutter12 (talk) 20:48, October 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Title Cards About the Expert's Opinions Las, I need that expert's opinion for Duck Dodgers today EC Edit Excuse me but, I noticed the fight with Edward Cullen was removed from Edward Richtofen's page, and I'd like to know why. That battle was my first on this wiki, and I was hoping to do a re-match of it. Also, if it's that Cullen doesn't classify as a warrior then that is simply incorrect. He fights in the first three movies and books (haven't seen the 4th one) and is technically a vampire....even if he does....sparkle. Looking back, I think people just didn't get that Cullen had super speed and strength and so that is why I wanted to do a re-match of it. Tyler D'Ambrosio (talk) 01:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark help Hey, I just started a new wiki, and I heard you could help me with my wordmark. This is my wiki, please contact me there! Thank you!RiseforthePrize (talk) 02:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Award How do I add the award to my user page? Vote You told me to remind you to vote in my battle ofAlexander the Great vs. Genghis Khan, so I have reminded you so please vote fast. RSV 123 (talk) 14:51, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Part 1 Hellboy grunted as he hopped over the weak chain-link fence. The night was heavy and thick in its darkness. One kerosene lamp dangled from Hellboy's grip, and with a mighty toss, he chucked the lantern into the darkness. The kerosene exploded into a ball of fire, lighting up the dark woods. The shadows danced behind the magnificent fire. Hellboy gave a short cough and gave a few heavy steps forward, crunching in the dead leaves littering the ground. He was out on the hunt, his cautious eyes scanning the dark forest surrounding him. Sniffing quietly, Hellboy made his careful approach to a tiled building several meters past the trees. Outside the doorway to the building, he found a lined paper with a pencil drawing of a stick-figure with the word “RUN!” written on it in capital letters. Ripping the paper off of the wall and dropping it onto the grass, Hellboy placed his massive foot onto the note and pushed into the tiled room. A match struck. In the feeble light, Hellboy made out a small chair leaning against the wall, but not much else. The room smelled awful. Turning, he found fecal matter smeared on the white tile. Wincing, Hellboy backed up and turned around. Suddenly, his vision clouded over with a gray static. Grunting in surprise, he peered through the static and made out a tall, white-faced figure standing motionless. “Hey ugly…” Hellboy mutters, coughing, “Eat shit.” He raises his Good Samaritan and fires a shot point-blank into his attacker. Hellboy’s vision clears. The Slender Man is gone. Only a faint green trail of phosphorescent light leads off into the woods at five-foot intervals. “Crazy bastard…” Hellboy whispers to himself. He blows out his match and takes off out of the building into the forest, his vision rapidly adjusting to the dark. The night surrounds him in its stillness and darkness, and all Hellboy can hear are the sounds of his own heavy footsteps. Off in the distance, a child laughs – a high-pitched, unreal giggle. Hellboy looks to the right, craning his neck to see the kid. The child screams. Hellboy turns off of the path and heads into the thick forest, pushing through the low branches of the evergreen trees and stumbling through the dirt. A thick drop of blood falls from Hellboy’s giant nostril. He sniffs and another drop splatters onto his arm. A stab of pain rips through his head and he doubles over in pain. Battle : 21:36, November 20, 2012 (UTC)}} Hey Las, its JWarrior89. Just reminding you about putting my "Shao Kahn vs Nightmare" battle on the main page :) Thank you again. JWarrior89 (talk) 22:39, November 20, 2012 (UTC)JWarrior89 No expert's opinion required Dear Las, as you have delayed for such a long time... I no longer require the batman expert's opinion, of course unless you are writing it, then I will use it. Thundrtri (talk) 01:33, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Screaming Eagles vs. Lusthog Squad MW3 Tournament - 2nd Place Saints Row 3 Tourney: Interview I am going to have a reporter interview you about the tournament, which I am calling Steel-War Tournament III (The III is for story purposes) and see what your character thinks about all this. "Guys, I am here with Mr. M. C. F--ker the Fourth, because being the Third is overrated, Claus." "Whatever you want your character to say "Now, what is you thoughts on this whole tournament? What do You think will be the outcome?" "This is where you (or more say, your character) states his what he thinks is going to happen and stuff like that. Maybe give off some back-story" Report Back soon. Undead RVD (talk) 05:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Homepage Poll Hey dude, could you add Skyfall to the poll on the homepage? 15:12, December 15, 2012 (UTC) About Lusthog vs. Screamin' Eagles Dear Las, Could you please explain how to add pictures and tables to battles. I'm not all that techwise and the creating a battle page isn't all that clear. Thanks, Master of AwesomenessMaster of Awesomeness (talk) 02:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC)